Beginnings
by bisoux
Summary: This story is form the era when Jan kidnapped Shawn oh so long ago...unfortunately thats where my DOOL watching ends but it doesn't mean I dont like reading/writing about it. Jason/Belle Honestly I own nothing except my mind


Twelve months, one year; that's how long it had been since she had made her final plea to Shawn, begging him to come back to her, but it was no use. He had disappeared without a trace. "Shawn Brady", she murmured allowing herself a moment to imagine his tousled hair, muscular body, his soft kisses and those damned brown eyes. "It's no use Belle, he's gone; get over it," twenty-one year old Isabella Black muttered to herself as she drove through the streets of Denver, Colorado towards her new apartment. When Shawn hadn't returned her dad, John and Philip Kiriakis' mother, Kate had coaxed their children together. For awhile she went along with the budding relationship because she simply wanted to fill the void Shawn left, however, a few months in she realized she couldn't be with Philip or anyone else until she re-found herself first. She broke things off and then moved to Denver to work at the Basic Black branch in Colorado as a junior designer and VP marketing; she hadn't looked back since.

It had been about 4 months since she'd left Salem, and on this exact day a year ago she had given up on Shawn. "Enough Belle", she scolded herself as she parked, gathering her things from her car she entered the building. "Seriously, a year is far too long for someone to dwell on a relationship. I mean what are the chances of high school sweethearts working out anyways?" She was so busy talking to herself that she didn't notice where she had been walking until her groceries were knocked out of her arms.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry miss," an oddly familiar voice exclaimed as the voices owner bent down to grab some rolling cans.

"No, it's alright, I should be paying attention to where it is I'm going", as Belle moved to pick up a bag of oranges.

"Belle?" Shocked to hear someone say her name she quickly looked up and into the face of Jason Masters.

"JASON! What are you doing here?" she cried.

"I should be asking you the same thing Ms. Black." He grinned picking up the last of her groceries. "Let me give you a hand."

"Thanks," she breathed. "I guess I'm just having one of those never ending long days." As the two headed towards the elevator, with Belle pushing floor nine once they both were inside.

"Which apartment are you?" Jason asked.

"9E. You?"

"9A actually." He chuckled. "I guess we're neighbours, how long have you been here?"

"About 4 months now."

"Well, that explains it then. I just got back a couple weeks ago form Salem, visiting my mom. She didn't say anything about you having moved to Denver though." As the elevator doors opened and the pair exited towards Belle's place.

"Only my family, Mimi and Rex actually know that I'm out here for the time being. I wanted a fresh start away from Salem and it was just easier if few people knew where I went.

"Belle," Jason said lightly as the entered the kitchen. "I heard about what you did for Shawn and he's a fool for not coming back to you."

Grimacing at the mention of her ex's name she sighed, "I know Jase, but enough about me. Tell me what you've been up to these past few years. If I do recall you pretty much fled Salem. Did you want a water or pop?"

"Water would be great." Handing him a bottle of water whilst grabbing one for herself she guided him towards her living room and he was taken away by how good the place looked. Though the set-up of his and her apartments were identical hers was beautiful in comparison to his, which Jason knew was attributed to Belle's delicate touch. "The place looks amazing Belle."

"Thanks, I've really gotten into making it mine I guess. So, how are you Jase?"

"Good, good."

"Let me say it rephrase, what have you been up to since graduation?"

"Well, I came down here and actually took some business courses and now I run my own photography and design company. It's just getting off the ground right now, but I have a feeling that things will turn out well. At least I hope so."

"That's incredible! I didn't even know you were interested in photography."

"Well, when you're a seventeen year old cocky football player not many people take you seriously. Plus, senior year you had other stuff on your mind and I can bet that most of it didn't involve me."

Recalling what she went through with Jan, Shawn and the baby Belle's eyes clouded over but soon returned to her normal ocean blues. "I guess we were both caught up in our own things that year."

"Yea," glancing at his watch Jason realized he was going to be late for meeting. "DO you have any plans tonight?"

"Nothing beyond a date with my TV and some ice cream."

"Excellent, there's a great little café down the street. How about we do dinner and some ice cream; I would love to catch up, it's just right now I have a meeting I have to run to."

"Sounds great, what time?"

"Is seven okay?"

"Great, see you then."

"See you later Belle," as he opened the door and rushed towards the elevators. As he made his way towards the meeting he couldn't help but think that as a teenage Belle was cute, however she had grown into a beautiful woman.


End file.
